This invention relates to a safe, compact way to secure and transport injured or sick patients with the use of a lightweight stretcher which, while it retains its flexibility for ease in handling, also provides necessary rigidity to the weight-bearing portion of the stretcher when lifted from the side. The system is sturdy, yet easily stored when not in use.
Prior art stretchers for transporting injured or sick patients are generally heavy, bulky and mostly inflexible cots. See, for example, the rigid backboard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,842 to Miller. This type of prior art normally is constructed of wood, metal and/or heavy plastic and is space consuming to store when not in use. In addition, these traditional methods of transporting patients are inefficient as they frequently are difficult to manage in emergency situations. The inflexibility and weight of the standard stretcher can actually add to the difficulties in the transportation of injured or sick patients.
The principal current alternative support devices for transporting sick or injured patients are essentially nothing more than blankets with handles or support poles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,530 to Ferguson and 2,385,067 to Egardner are exemplary of the heavy canvas-type stretchers. The primary difficulty with the existing canvas-type devices for transporting sick or injured patients is that what is gained by increasing the flexibility of such systems is lost by a concurrent decrease in necessary rigidity in the weight-bearing portion of the stretcher. In addition, the cot portion of such alternative systems tends to excessively curl around the patient causing increased discomfort and risk of further injury to the patient.
Both classes of existing methods of moving sick and injured patients, the traditional rigid mechanical systems and the alternative inadequately supported systems, also have the problem of interfering with rapid radiological diagnosis of the patient.